


Crazy Jane

by ladyflame_uk



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Original
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyflame_uk/pseuds/ladyflame_uk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accept the madness inside your soul, for it is inside every one of us... Angst, with a ray of hope!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Jane

**Author's Note:**

> I was reluctant to post this on the Web at first, since it is quite personal... I have had some dark moments throughout my life, even been almost suicidal at a VERY young age, and yes I did self harm but I was not a cutter... but I know that if I had truely given up all those years ago, then I would have also missed out on some of the best moments of my life!!
> 
> I dedicate this to my mother, who always made me feel, even when I thought the rest of the world didn't seem to care; to my husband, who is truely my soulmate, and who's birthday is the anniversary of my dad's death; and to my daughter, who is the living proof of our love, and who was conceived around the 20th anniversary of my father's death, I am sure that on that day he was smiling down from heaven.
> 
> Live long, and prosper... and blessed be all who read this!!

**Insane in the membrane,**  
**That's Crazy Jane,**  
**Up in flames,**  
**Got no brains.**

**A few screws loose,**  
**Not playing with a full deck,**  
**She's the Joker,**  
**Trying to replace those missing cards.**

**Failing, falling, spinning round,**  
**Twisting, turning, taking, breaking,**  
**Shattering into a million shards,**  
**The pretty glitter dust of her mind.**

**Blood flowing, crimson red,**  
**Sharp edges cutting delicate hands,**  
**Gasping breaths in desperate sobs,**  
**Tears tinkling like cut crystal in a pretty dreamcatcher.**

**But her dream has turned to nightmare,**  
**Now she's cold and alone,**  
**Down on her knees, causing pain to her flesh,**  
**To ease the pain of a broken heart, and a broken mind.**

**Crimson lines drawn over those turned pink and silver with age,**  
**On top of arm, on belly, and inner thigh,**  
**Battle scars of the war of life,**  
**Hidden and never spoken of.**

**They say you learn from past mistakes,**  
**That time heals old wounds,**  
**That with age comes wisdom,**  
**But within her mind she is forever young.**

**A child trapped within a hall of mirrors,**  
**Reflecting images of her shattered soul,**  
**Twised by time and circumstance,**  
**She no longer knows which one is the real her.**

**And to tell the truth she no longer cares,**  
**Crazy Jane, insane in the membrane,**  
**No blessed silence of the grave did cure,**  
**But the bustle of life, and love of man and child.**

**Sanity is over-rated, excentric to the max,**  
**The meaning of life is simple,**  
**To live, to love, to feel pain, and sorrow,**  
**You must embrace both light and darkness...**

**Accept the madness inside your soul,**  
**For it is inside every one of us...**


End file.
